The invention relates generally to frames or mats for photographs and the like and more particularly to an easel mat or frame having a support structure which facilitates orientation of the frame either vertically or horizontally.
Frames for photographs, pictorial and printed material are configured and manufactured in styles nearly as numerous as the types of material they accept. Wood and metal section frames typically include glass to protect the material contained therein and are generally hung on walls. Frames which are smaller in scale and intended for table or desk top display may also be constructed of such materials. Such frames are frequently maintained in an oblique position by a pivoted support secured to the back of the frame.
A third class of products include frames which are manufactured of cardboard or heavy paper stock. Such frames or mats generally include two or more panels or layers of material which define a pocket into which is slid and positioned the photographs, pictorial and printed material. Given the great variety of photographic formats and print sizes as well as the acknowledged need to accept material which is rectangular and which may have widely varying aspect ratios, openings in such frames are often rectangular.
Square openings may also be included in such frames. Whereas square frame openings are orientation insensitive, that is, they accept square pictorial material when oriented in either a vertical or horizontal orientation, a frame having a rectangular opening for a rectangular photograph must be oriented to display the photograph, pictorial or printed material in its proper orientation. That is, whereas a square frame may simply be supported and oriented in one orientation as any square photograph may be properly installed therein, a rectangular frame or a frame including a rectangular opening must be capable of orientation matching that of the rectangular photograph, pictorial or printed pictorial material to display it properly.
The present invention is directed to a frame or mat having a support structure which enables selective positioning in either a vertical or horizontal orientation.
A multiple position easel mat or frame for photographs and the like includes a frame portion having one or more openings and a pocket which receives photographs, pictorial or printed material having configurations generally corresponding to the size and shape of the openings in the frame and a support portion which includes a pair of flaps having interengaging tabs and slots. The frame portion comprises a front and a back panel which are secured together to define the pocket. Preferably, the flaps are integral portions of the front and back panels. The flaps of the support portion are configured and, when engaged, disposed to support the frame in either a vertical or a horizontal orientation to accommodate the orientation of the photographs, pictorial or printed material.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an easel mat or frame for photographs and the like which may be positioned either vertically or horizontally.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an easel mat or frame for photographs and the like having a support structure which readily supports the mat or frame in a vertical or horizontal orientation.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an easel mat or frame having a pair of flaps including interengaging tabs and slots which support the frame in either a vertical or horizontal orientation.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an easel mat or frame having a front panel and a rear panel which define a pocket for photographs and the like and a pair of flaps which are integral with the panels.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following description of the preferred embodiment and appended drawings wherein like reference numbers refer to the same component, element or feature.